King Julien's Day
by Bml1997
Summary: Around fifteen years in the future, WWIII has broken out. It is up to some penguins of the future to go back in time and help their parents save the future by fixing the past. But, will they actually succeed? Or will the future stay the same no matter what changes they make?
1. Prelude

**A.N. — I tried to hold off on posting this until I cleaned some other fanatics off of my to-do list...But, I just couldn't let the idea slip by and risk being forgotten, and then I just couldn't help but go ahead with it. So, without further adieu, here is a new fic XD**

* * *

**Prelude**

"Keep you head down, Romeo!" A shout rings out barely audible over the roar of machine guns that rip through the air above the low, brick habitat wall. Romeo, better known as Liam, ducks his head farther down into the trench behind the wall. It had been about a year since World War Three had broken out, a year since Skippsy had switched sides. A girl with a pink bow tosses a small flipper-grenade over the wall. After a small explosion, the shooting pauses and she looks sharply at him. "What the flipping Buckingham was that, Liam?! Were you wanting to have your head shot off?!"

Liam looks at her with slightly confused, dark brown eyes. "My head was no where near the shooting, Gweny." He replies.

"No duh! You had it in La-La-Nova Land again! You nearly had it shot off! You need to pay more attention!" She shouts at him, trying to be heard over some artillery fire.

Liam now narrows his eyes at her with a frown. "My head was no where near the firing." He repeats. "I would have been perfectly fine without you shouting around like a deranged nutcase."

Gweny snorts and puts her flippers on her hips. "If Nova told you to get your head out of the clouds, you wouldn't be so argumentative. Learn to pay attention to your surroundings!"

"Stop sounding like Mom and Uncle Skipper, you're not like them, and you'll never be like them!" He growls before diving into the pool in the enclosure.

With a growl of frustration, Gweny steams into the HQ, but then lets the anger pass as she hears the soft crying of a chick. She slides over to a crib near the carefully carved stone bunks and gently lifts the chick from it. "Shh, it's alright, Elliot, Sissy is right here. You're safe..." She whispers softly to him as she rocks him. He still sobs though and rubs his face in her chest feathers with his dark blue eyes wide from fear.

"Mamamamaaaaaa!" He wails and his sister sighs. He wants his mother, but that is the one thing Gwendolyn cannot give him. Their parents had all vanished a couple of days ago. Generally it was presumed that Skippsy had captured them and they were being held hostage at Pharoh Fluffington's headquarters. But some, like Gweny, believe in another theory. A theory that maybe they are still out there. Hiding, waiting, hatching out a plot to get through to Skippsy. If only they could reach her, maybe they could undo the effects of the brainwashing she had received. Maybe she could come back and rejoin the resistance. Maybe.

Then there is an explosion from inside of the lab and pale blue smoke leaks out from around the thick metal door. Gweny, carrying Elliot, rushes over and throws open the door. "Nova, are you alright?!" She then watches as the girl pulls herself up.

"I'm fine." The girl manages to answer through her coughing fit. She then straightens her glasses and dusts herself off. "My attempted nuclear-fission powered communications device...Not so much..." She sighs and looks over the charred remains on the work bench. She just doesn't have any idea of where she went wrong, she knows that she checked over her equations and plans at least eleven times.

Gweny looks at her softly and pats her back. "I'm sure that we'll fine them soon, Nova. There are agents from all over searching for them."

Nova looks at her and then away as she shakes her head. "Honestly, I cannot see how you are still so naive, Gwendolyn. They might have been some of the best back in their younger years, but take Laim's mother for an example, she is the whole reason that we penguins were brought into this flipping tuna-forbidding war!"

"Nova, penguins were already part of this war before Skippsy was brainwashed. I'm sure that deep, _deep_ down inside her she is still herself and that she wouldn't dare hurt the others."

"Sure..." Nova replies, obviously unconvinced.

"More than sure." Gweny says seriously. "This war never would have had a reason to start if King Clemson had not assassinated King Julien...Whoever the Buckingham he was..." She shrugs. "Then the Lemur Wars would never have broken out over the throne and the lemur dictatorship in Madagascar...Skipper then wouldn't have gotten so distracted and could have stopped Pharaoh Fluffington's advance to take over the world with the use of not only rabbits, but puffins as well...The crafty little evil bunny..."

"And then if that had been prevented, Generals Hans and Harriet would not have overtaken New York and held it under siege with the Danish and Swedish puffin armies...Which was how Skippsy was capture, correct?"

Gweny nods with a sigh. "Yeah...If only that assassination had been prevented, then we wouldn't be in any of this mess..." She sits down with little Elliot in her lap and lays her head exhaustedly on her flippers, looking at the chick. Thankfully, he has called down again and just softly coos and babbles. Gwendolyn, only thirteen, was trying to do the job of an adult. The stress of it blatantly evident on her young features. Her light blue eyes no longer holds the playful, adventurous sparkle that they had a year ago. They now always looked tired. Her feathers used to be carefully kept, now are nearly always a ruffled wreck. She closes her eyes for a moment in an attempt to rest and her argument with Liam flashes to mind. 'I really am not anything like Skippsy and Skipper...Their jobs are hard...I don't think that I truly am cut out for all of this...'

Suddenly, Nova's emerald green eyes light up as she gets an idea. "That's brilliant!" She exclaims.

"What's brilliant?" Gwney asks as she lifts her head and looks at her.

"If the assassination had never occurred, none of this would have ever happened! It's so painfully obvious I don't see how I never have thought of it until now!" She says.

Gweny raises a nonexistent and worried eyebrow at her. "I know, that is what I said...Are you feeling alright, Nova? You have slept recently, yes?"

Nova does not reply, but instead slides excitedly over to a chest, unlocks it, and throws it open. She waves away the dust with a small cough and lugs a heavy looking bundle from within it. "Dad made this doohickey years ago...Way back before we were ever thought about." She says as she unties the rope around it and unbundles the object. "I seem to recall him saying that it unraveled time and space a bit, but IT WORKED!" She smiles widely as she looks it over. "I believe he called it the _Chronotron_! A bit old fashioned, I know, but I should be able to tweak it with some more modern technology and get this puppy going in no time!"

"So...You think that we should...Go back in time and...Fix the past ourselves?!" She gasps. "Wouldn't there be a HUGE risk of us not existing after that?! What about Elliot?!" She exclaims and tightly hugs her baby brother. The chick squeaks a bit in surprise and looks at her.

Nova looks at them and slowly nods. She had been thinking of her boyfriend Liam. "Yes...That is a risk as we are but one of hundreds of thousands of other possible futures of the past...But, wouldn't that be an acceptable risk if it guaranteed a further better than this chaos now?"

Gweny mulls this over silently for a moment before finally nodding. "I suppose it would be, yes..." She slowly says and then looks at her. "But who would go to the past then?"

"Why the two of us, of course!" The young scientist replies as she looks over the old invention. "Hmmm...Looks like it might need some Macguffium 239 before it'll even think of working..." She murmurs to herself and rubs under her beak.

"But...I can't leave Elliot here alone with Liam and Martial!" Gweny interjects. "Those two might be the sons of the best leaders among us, but they are far from being able to step into their parents' shoes, if you get what I mean! For instance, Liam nearly got his obvious head blown off again today! You think I'm going to entrust poor Elliot to them?" She looks down at the chick and softly rubs his back.

Nova glances over at her and shrugs. "So take him with us then." She says. "Maybe we can get this done soon before Martial or Liam get themselves into too much trouble being here on their own." Gweny nods some in agreement as she watches her. "But, it won't be until tonight that I get this thing up and running, though..."

"Alright." The pink bowed girl nods and pets her brother. "I'll start getting things ready."


	2. Movie Night

**A.N. ~ Please enjoy the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Movie Night**

"Trixy...Trixy, wake up." Private shakes her shoulder softly. Both teams are over at Skipper's team's HQ watching movies. The one they were just watching has just started showing the ending credits.

Trixy sits up and stretches some. "I wasn't asleep…" She mumbles with a yawn.

"Nor were you drooling on Marissa either, eh?" Skippsy chuckles as she takes a sip from a cup of water. "I thought you at least would have found the movie interesting with all the fighting and the adventure."

"I did like it." The Brit nods and yawns again.

"Did you stay up too late again last night?" Private asks curiously and watches as she sleepily nods. He wonders if she might have stayed up working on an invention or something.

"Mmhm hmm…" She mumbles with a nod as she gets up and waddles to the table. Kowalski and Marissa have already vacated the room to the lab, she notices as she starts to actually wake up. Rico and Skipper are in their bunks, looking at magazines and training tactics books. She looks around for Rachel with another yawn.

"Rachel is out getting another movie from our HQ. She should be back momentarily." Skippsy says as she notices the curious look on her private's face. "Maybe you should go on to bed, though. You don't have to stay up so late." She smiles at her.

Trixy shakes her head and stretches again. "No...I'll watch it." She says and rubs her eyes a little. "What movie is she grabbing?"

Skippsy shrugs some as she takes a sip of her cup again. "Not sure, but knowing her probably a horror."

"Well...I doubt that I'd be able to sleep through that anyway…" She says with a small frown and looks at Private. He is over cleaning up a bit around the new TV.

Skippsy smiles at her and slides a can of soda across the table to her. "You may need the caffeine to stay up then." She chuckles. "I would give you coffee, but you're too young and we do not need you to be bouncing off the walls."

Trixy nods and then looks curiously at Skippsy as she opens her soda and pours it into a cup with ice. "And why aren't you having coffee then, if I may ask, ma'am?"

"I wasn't in the mood for coffee?" The skipper shrugs and looks at her water. She swishes it around in her cup with an unenthusiastic look.

"Oh." Trixy says and shrugs a bit, still drowsy. She decides that that could be a logical reason. She then looks over at the hatch as Rachel drops down with the next movie.

Rachel waddles over to them and hands it to Skippsy. "This one?" She asks. "If it's not a good one, I grabbed a couple others." She says.

Skippsy looks at the movie and reads the back of its case and shrugs. "I actually haven't watched this one myself yet, but it sounds good to me." She says and waddles over to the DVD player and puts it in. She looks over to Rachel. "Go see if Marissa and Kowalski are going to come watch or not." She orders.

"Sí, Skippsy." She nods and slides into the lab. "_MARISSA_!"

Marissa jumps and nearly dumps all of a highly-reactant substance into another in her surprise as she looks at Rachel. "What?" She asks. "Is someone hurt?"

Rachel shrugs and shakes her head. "No, but Skippsy is wondering if you dos are coming to watch the segunda película or not." She replies.

Kowalski and Marissa each look slightly annoyed at her now. "You come in shouting like the headquarters is on fire about a movie?" She says.

"Yeah...But it is the movie that you've been wanting to see." She answers.

"Oh? Which? That new documentary on Newton?" Marissa asks, slightly interested.

"No?" Rachel looks at her curiously. "That one with zombies and that dude and stuff."

"Well...That was an extremely informative description…" Kowalski mutters sarcastically, but shrugs. "Sure, Rachel, you can tell Skippsy that we will be in there in a moment. We're finishing this experiment first."

"Okay." Rachel shrugs and waddles back out. She waddles over to her spot and sits down. "They said they'd be in here in a minute." She tells to Skippsy.

"Well, then they'll miss the beginning because I'm starting it now." Skippsy says loudly enough that she is sure that the scientists can hear her. She presses play on the player and sits down in the floor with her cup of water and a bowl of mini pretzels.

* * *

Just outside of the zoo there is a brilliant flash of light. "Whoa!" A young voice exclaims as she quickly flips in order to avoid landing on her face. She lands perfectly on her feet and softly pets the chick in her flippers. "And this, Elliot, this is the past." She says as she curiously looks around. Amazingly to her, it looks very much the same as it did before the war had started.

There is then another flash followed by a small thump as Nova falls through and lands on her face. She pulls herself up and looks unamusedly at Gwendolyn. "How the heck is it that when you go through time you land on your feet, and I face-plant? I don't find that fair." She grumbles as she rubs her poor beak.

Gweny shrugs as she pets little Elliot. "Maybe you just have a secret attraction to the ground." She says. "Like gravity has a crush on you."

"Haha, very funny." Nova frowns as she gets out a cloth and wipes off her glasses. "Now...How exactly do you think we'll go about this?"

"What do you mean?" She looks at her. "Didn't you think this through _before_ we went through the thingy?"

Nova uncomfortably laughs a little. "Heh…No...It was kind of a spur of the moment thing...Going into the past…" She says and rubs the back of her neck. "I guess we can't just barge right in as we'd probably give them all heart attacks...But how else can we get to them and tell them about what's going to happen?"

Gweny nods and ponders this some. "Well, at least none of us exist yet to risk harming that pair of ducks..."

"Paradox, not pair of ducks." The young scientist replies with a look.

"Pair of ducks, paradox, the universe breaking, whatever you said earlier." Gweny shrugs in reply.

"True." She says and nods a bit. "I guess we can wait out here for now…" She mutters. "At least until I get an idea…" She takes a seat in a bush and Gweny follows her. She takes out a clipboard and an erasable red pen. "Let's see…" She murmurs as she taps her beak with the pen end. "We need a way into the zoo that won't really bring much suspicious attention to ourselves…" She then glances at a cardboard box and grins. "That's it!" She says as she slides over and grabs the box and brings it back.

Gweny looks at her confused. "We're sleeping in a box tonight?"

"What?" Nova looks at her just as confused for a moment before shaking her head. "No...No, we'll make this look like a transfer crate and 'ship' ourselves into the habitat."

"Oh...But which one? I mean...Were they not at two different zoos at this time?" She asks as she looks towards Central Park Zoo.

"Yes...But I am nearly positive that they are all at this one right now...Movie night or something, if I remember right…" She replies and rubs her beak again. "I think this was the same night Mom and Dad blew up the lab from playing around with chemicals."

At that moment there is the sound of a small explosion from the direction of the zoo. They watch as what looks like a dish of fish flies up straight into the air and then falls back down, nearly in the same spot. "I'd say that you may be right, Nova." Gweny says after that.

"Indeed…" She nods and looks at the box. "I think we can all three squeeze into this one with little trouble...But then how would we be able to tape it shut?"

"I guess we won't be able to...Unless we tape it shut from the inside?" Gweny shrugs.

Nova looks at the box and nods some. "I guess that would work well enough for what we need it to." She says.

Gweny nods and gets out a pocketknife and hands it to her. "Here, my flippers are a little full with Elliot. You should probably do the cutting." She says.

Nova gets the knife with a nod and starts cutting little breathing holes along the top edges of the box. "We'll have to be quick about this in the morning…"

"Morning? Why not now?" Gweny asks curiously as she looks at the box.

"Well, Gwendolyn, do crates often get dropped off in a habitat in the middle of the night? I thought we were going for calm and casual, not suspicious and obvious." The young scientist says with a look.

"Oh...Yeah...That's right." She nods. "But I don't really want to stay out here in a bush all night...It's all….Bushy." She says and looks up at the sky. She sees a single cloud. "It looks like it may rain!"

Nova looks at Elliot who is already snoring kind of loudly. "He doesn't seem to have a problem with it." She shrugs and also looks up. "And that is a stratocumulus cloud, not a cumulonimbus..." She mutters. "In other terms, not a rain cloud." She glances back at her.

Gweny kind of ignores Nova disproving her rain storm and looks at her brother. "Of course he doesn't." She says looking at her brother. "He'll sleep just about anywhere that he has a chance. He's a chick. All he ever does is sleep!"

"As I said, he doesn't have a problem with sleeping in a bush." She shrugs again. "And it'll only be for one night…"

Gweny sighs some. "Alright...Bush it is…" She says, though does not sound pleased about it. She curls up in the bush with her brother and Nova, nodding, lays down next to them and looks at the sky.

"Is it me, or are the stars brighter in the past?" Nova murmurs and glances over at Gweny. She smiles some as she is answered by only a snore. "And here I thought you were completely against sleeping in a bush." She silently chuckles and shakes her head. She looks at the zoo after there is the sound of another explosion followed by some loud shouts of an argument. Nova curiously slides out of the bush and stealthily closer to the zoo so that she can hear what is being said.

"Kowalski and Marissa! What part of 'Movie Night' do you _not_ understand?!" Skipper and Skippsy are shouting, nearly in unison. "The _movie_ or the _night_?!" Nova looks at her parents who are looking towards the ground.

"Movie night has _nothing_ to do with _blowing_ _up_ the _headquarters_! It has to do with _sitting_ your butt _down_ and _watching_ the _movie_!" Skippsy growls. "Just in case you did not know!"

"Ehm...We didn't realize that it was going to create such a large explosion...It seemed much smaller according to our calculations." Kowalski answers.

"Well, your calculations must have been _wrong_! The entire HQ is _covered_ in red goop!" Skippsy continues to tirade. Nova continues to watch them and then watches as Trixy hops out of the hatch behind them. "Trixy, where are you going?! We're going to need _all_ flippers on deck to get this mess cleaned up!"

Trixy looks at her. "I am wanting permission to go for a small waddle and return when everyone is calmer?" She asks quietly; Nova has to really strain to hear her.

Before Skippsy can open her beak to reply, Skipper nods to the private understandingly. "Permission granted, go while you still can." He replies quickly.

"Thank you, sir." She nods and slides towards the Central Park...And Nova's hiding spot.

Nova hurriedly slides back to 'home bush' and only barely catches Skippsy's starting tirade towards her brother about how he has no right to grant orders to her soldiers, and his response that she has no right to yell at his. Nova looks at Gweny and notices that Elliot has awoken. "Ebibibible." He softly babbles and crawls towards her. Nova tries to shush him as she keeps a look out for Trixy. The chick instead gets louder and giggles as he looks at the leaves around them in the bush. He manages to stick his head out of the bush and then his dark blue eyes grow wide. "_MAMAMAMA_!" He exclaims and darts out of the bush towards Trixy.

"Oh Rutherford's protons...This is not how I intended this at all." Nova murmurs and quickly nudges Qweny awake.


	3. World War Three

**A.N.— Here is chapter two! Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: World War Three**

"What the Buckingham?!" Trixy exclaims in surprise as she looks down at the small chick that is happily hugging her leg.

"Mamama." The chick squeals with delight as he continues to hug her and rub his little cheek on her leg.

Trixy reaches down and picks him curiously up. "Ehm...Who may you be, and why are you hugging me?" She mumbles as she looks at him. "Are your parents close by?"

Elliot only goes in for a hug around her neck. "Mamama." He again repeats. He looks towards the bush some and wonders why his big sister isn't coming to hug 'Mama,' too.

Trixy follows his gaze at the bush. "Do you know someone who lives in a bush?" She quietly asks and waddles over to the bush. "Are your parents over there, little one?"

Nova looks at Gweny as she has finally awoken. "Elliot has made contact with Trixy. He went completely against the plan!"

"Well, he's a chick he doesn't—He's with Mum?!" Gweny then exclaims as her tired mind comes to attention. She then pushes out of the bush and almost runs into Trixy and Elliot. "Oh, Buckingham, I'm sorry…" She gasps a little. She finds it amazing how much her mom resembles her at this age.

Trixy only looks at her for a moment, taking in the fact that Gweny a similar style as herself with a very close accent to her own. "Ehmmm…." She mumbles for a moment before pushing the thought away. She holds Elliot out towards Gweny curiously. "Euhm, is he yours?" She asks, thinking the penguin before her seems a little young for a mother, but she tries not to judge.

"Well, he's my little brother actually." Gweny replies and doesn't take the chick. She glances nervously at the bush for Nova's two-cents on what to do. Nova gestures that she should get on with it. "And to be technical...You _are_ his mum…" She says and clear her throat.

"What?" Trixy blinks and looks at her confused and shakes her head. "No...No, I think I would remember laying an egg...And I know I haven't…" She says slowly.

Gweny takes a breath and shakes her head. "No...I mean...You're his mom in the _future_." She says. "Nova, please come out from the bush. You'll be better at explaining this." She then pleads at the bush.

Nova exits it with a small sigh and then clears her throat upon seeing Trixy's confused and curious gaze. "You see...Da—Er, Kowalski built this Chronotron. We were able to use it to come back to the past. I will explain in better detail later, but could you please take us to Liam's mom and uncle?"

"Who?" Trixy looks even more confused.

"Skippsy and Skipper, please." Gweny jumps in.

"Oh...Ehm...Sure…" Trixy says and looks them over. "And...Can you prove you're from the future somehow?" She asks.

Nova and Gweny exchange glances and looks at Elliot. "Maybe...Elliot? Where's Mummy?" Gweny then asks the chick.

"My Mamama." Elliot smiles widely and hugs Trixy again.

"Is that proof enough for now?" Nova asks. "I have more proof, but I prefer only doing demonstrations once…" She says and clears her throat.

Trixy nods a little slowly. "I guess…" She murmurs and then looks towards the zoo. "Well, the zoo is that way...Skippsy is probably still in a bad mood, though, just to warn you." She says.

Nova and Gweny nod. "Alright." They shrug, thinking it cannot be much worse than her usual in the future.

Trixy nods some and then waddles towards the zoo with Elliot. She curiously looks at the chick in thought. She wonders who his 'future father' is if she is his mother and then glances at Gwney. 'And she said that she is his sister...So then she must also be mine in the future...What even is her name?' She looks at the chick again. 'I think she said his name was...Elliot maybe?' She looks at Gweny again. "And your names are…?"

Gweny looks at her. "My name is Gwendolyn, his is Elliot, and hers is Nova." She answers with a smile.

"Okay...And I am...Well, you already know mine…" Trixy says, a bit awkwardly, still kind of in shock of this all.

Nova nods some with a small smile. "The confusion is only natural. Time travel is always confusing…Or so I've been told…" She says and opens the fish hatch and gets Elliot from her and hands him to Gweny. "And would you go first please?" Trixy nods some and hops down into the HQ.

Skippsy looks up at her as she mops at some red goo. "Took you long enough…" She mutters.

Trixy nods some and nervously taps her flippers together, copying a motion Private usually does. "Yes...And I um...Brought a couple visitors?" She hesitantly says.

"Visitors?" Skippsy repeats with a raised nonexistent eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am." She nods and looks over at the ladder as Gweny and Nova climb down. "They claim that they're from the future."

Skipper spits out his coffee in surprise when he hears this and looks at them all. "Future?" He says. "Not again…" He groans to himself, remembering the last time they have had to deal with future Kowalskis.

Nova nods and adjusts her glasses. "Yes, sir." She says. "About seventeen years in the future from today."

"Ooh, has the apocalypse hit yet?" Skipper asks.

"Eheh, depends on how you look at it, I suppose…" Gweny answers and pets her little brother who tiredly leans his head on her and yawns. "World War Three is in action."

Skipper and Skippsy both look excited and flipper pump with an excited "Yes!"

"No." Nova says and shakes her head. "Not yes! Not yay! Not a good thing at all." She frowns. "You for instance got brainwashed and now are on the opposite side, the rest of you have just completely vanished." She says. "Presumed that _you_ kidnaped them."

"Easy, Nova." Gweny says and lays her flipper on her friend's shoulder. She looks at the slightly stunned faces before her. "Maybe some more explanation and less blame game?"

Nova sighs and nods. "Yes, yes, sure." She says. She gets out her notepad and flips through some sheets to a small script she and Gwendolyn had jotted down before they came. "Gwendolyn and I are from the future. We are kind of in a rush since we had to leave the HQ in the flippers of two rather irresponsible teenage boys, Liam and Martial, and we'd like to fix the future before they do anything stupid."

Gweny rolls her eyes. "You're really no help Nova." She says and hands Elliot to her. "We came using Kowalski's old Chronotron…"

"The Chronotron?" Skipper says and narrows his eyes a little at the lab. "I thought that thing was destroyed…"

Trixy taps on the lab door as she listens to them.

"What?" Marissa opens the door and then looks curiously at Trixy and the newcomers.

"You two need to come out here...Like now…" The teen replies silently.

Marissa and Kowalski curiously nod and step out of the lab. They waddle closer to the group and look at Gweny and Nova. They are just in time for Skipper to turn with an almost glare at Kowalski. "I thought the Chronotron was destroyed, Kowalski." He repeats.

"Erm, well...It was...I may have built another not long after it?" Kowalski says hesitantly and looks at them. "Who are they?"

Gweny sighs and rubs her flipper down her face. "Couldn't you have all been in here at once a moment ago? Buckingham…" She groans. "I am Gwendolyn, this chick is my brother Elliot, and her name is Nova. We come from seventeen years in the future and this is the last time I'm saying it."

Nova nods some and looks at Kowalski and Marissa silently for a moment as she feels a pang of despondency of ever seeing her parents in the future again. "As I was saying…" She continues after clearing her throat. "In the future World War Three is going on. It isn't looking well for us rebels as the rabbits and puffins are actually pretty formidable...Especially since they now have _her_ teaching soldiers and taking out her own troops." She shoots a quick glare of obvious blame at Skippsy.

"Now, Nova and I were able to trace the war's start to what would have been the very root of it." Gweny states. "In a day, Clemson is going to come and kill some King Julien fellow...We aren't entirely sure of who he is, but we DO know that his death caused Skipper to lose focus, allowing Tutmosis Fluffington to be broken out by Nefertiti."

"Clemson kills Ringtail?" Skipper snorts some. "As if I'd lose focus, if anything I should be able to be _more_ focused with how I don't have to be kept up by his all night dance parties and how he's always in our way." He says and crosses his flippers.

Gweny smiles a small, 'you're an idiot' smile with a silent chuckle to herself. "So you say now, Skipper, but we are from the future and have heard you say that that is what happened with your own beak." She says. Skipper doesn't say anything more and just crosses his flippers more tightly to his chest, obviously still disagreeing with the girl.

Kowalski looks at them. He thinks that this "Nova" from the future must be the team's future scientist and probably knows what she is talking about. "What happened after Julien's demise?" He asks, looking at the young scientist.

Nova flips some through her notepad. "Well, Dad—" She starts, not realizing that she had said that instead of Kowalski.

"Woah, woah, wait." Marissa then interrupts. "Did you just call him Dad?" She demands with a weird look at the girl.

"Eh...Maaaaybee?" Nova says and looks at her and shrugs some. "If you were talking to your past parents, would you not mess up and accidentally call them Mom or Dad instead of their actual names?" She says, but manages to keep from saying anymore hints of the future. She opens her beak to continue, but is once again interrupted.

"Then who is your mother?" Marissa asks.

Nova gives her a slightly annoyed look. "You. Now may I continue, _please_?"

"Yes. Continue." Skipper orders with a glance towards the two lieutenants. Marissa and Kowalski are eyeing each other with strange, unbelieving looks.

"Thank you." She then nods and continues, skimming over her notes. "For the next five, six years Madagascar was in turmoil. There was a war over the throne. Clemson versus...I have no clue, but there _was_ a war. Mort and Maurice...Don't know who they are either, had to go back to Madagascar during this crisis." She says.

Skippsy looks at her. "I've yet to hear about this World War Three you came in mentioning." She says.

Nova glances a bit harshly at her. "_I am getting to that_." She growls.

Gweny gets in between Nova and Skippsy. "Nova...Chill out." She says with a certain look.

Nova grumbles some with her flippers crossed and looks at Skippsy viciously for a moment. She then nods and looks back at her notes. "Fluffington managed to gain the support of the puffins after he escaped prison and failed to win over the jackals again. Originally, the war was only animal based...But, the humans have their own stupid war going on at the same time, different fronts and countries, though. So, we penguins are having to fight two wars at once. It's purely catastrophic."

Skippsy and Skipper both nod as they listen to her. "What age are the penguin soldiers?" Skippsy then asks.

"Well, I don't know, how old are you Gwney?" Nova says with a mocking tone and looks at her teammate.

"Ahem, thirteen." The young Brit says and looks at them.

Trixy thinks about this for a moment and then her eyes widen. "That would have made me twenty when I had you...Will be twenty when I have you..." She exclaims to herself, though sounding a bit confused. "Whichever..." Private looks at Trixy, obviously confused. She notices and mouths to him that she will explain soon.

Skippsy hears Trixy and frowns. "Well, _that_ is one future occurrence that will have to be changed." She mutters. "This is a military unit, not a daycare."

"Hypocrite." Nova then says, coughing over it.

Gweny looks sharply at her. "Nova!" She says. "If you can't behave…" She growls a bit.

Nova looks back at her. "Gwendolyn, you forget that I am your elder. Why the kipper should I feel threatened or even listen to you? Hmm?" She smirks.

"Because." The girl growls back. "When they left, Skipper left _me_ in charge. I can't help that none of you have any common sense! And you're acting like your boyfriend for Buckingham's sake! That sure as Buckingham isn't a wise thing!"

Nova growls some and then glares at Skippsy, though obviously allowing Gweny to win this round. "I still don't like her…"

"You'd think you would have gotten over that with her being your boyfriend's mom." Gweny looks at her. "Now, either you chill out and be nice, or else."

Skipper looks really amused as he watches this. "I see why I left her in charge…" He murmurs. He then glances at Skippsy some. "And you are a hypocrite…" He mutters to her.

"Shut it." She growls at him with a glare and nudges him hard in his side with her elbow. He grunts a little, but grins a little as he thinks it was completely worth it. Skippsy looks at the future penguins. "So...What do we need to do?" She asks.

Gweny looks at her. "Well, keeping the lemur from being murdered would be a start…" She says. She then looks at Elliot as he is waking from the cat nap that he had been taking during their discussion as this is much later than he is used to being up.

Elliot yawns and looks around. To him, everything looks nearly normal. The chick smiles widely and then reaches towards Private. "Dadada." He says and leans that way.

"Wh-what?" Private sutters as Gweny puts the chick in his flippers.

Trixy smiles a little. 'So, he would be the father...' She thinks and looks at them. "Apparently Gwendolyn and Elliot are our kids in the future."

Private looks at her a little pale from surprise. "Wh-what?" He stutters again and looks confused at Trixy as she sighs and pats his back.


	4. The Search for Rico

**A.N.- Aaaaaand enjoy the next chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Search for Rico**

"Are they back yet?" Liam asks as he waddles into the HQ.

Another male penguin looks up at him from a laptop and shakes his head. "Nope…" He says and looks over at the old invention. "Though, they haven't really been gone long…"

"I know...But still, Martial…" Liam sighs and sits down.

Martial looks at him and rolls his eyes a little. "I see why Gweny calls you Romeo. You're getting all sappy and stuff over Nova. We've got larger fish to fry right now, Liam. We are in the middle of a war! If anything we will probably never see them again if this goes right and they prevent the war." He shrugs.

Liam blinks his brown eyes some and looks away. "Never see her again?" He shakes his head some, unbelieving. "No...I thought they were just making the future better...Not completely erasing it and starting over…"

Martial gets up and pats his friend on the back a little. "That's what they hope, though it is possible that the second thing happens…It'll just be as though none of us ever existed...Maybe we will but a little differently afterwards…"

"How different?" He looks a little weirdly at him.

"I don't know, maybe genderswapped?"

Liam looks even more weirdly at him and leans away some. "Ew! How does your mind even go there?! You must have spent too much time with Rico."

Martial shrugs with a small grin and looks back towards the computer. "Speaking of Rico…" He starts and returns to his computer. "I...Well, Mom might have found a trail left by him."

"Oh?" Liam comes over and looks at the computer. "I didn't know Aunt Marlene did things with computers much?"

"She's pretty smart." Martial shrugs some and pulls up a picture. "Anyway, I agree that this looks like a spot we should check out...Maybe Rico got separated from the others and needs help?"

"Or it could be a trap. Mom could easily have set that as a trap for us, knowing we'd be looking for them." Liam counters.

"Sure, sure...Though we should probably still check it out."

"Of course, I wasn't saying we shouldn't, just that it is probably a trap." He grins a little.

Martial grins back and they flipper-five. "I'll just tell Mom to watch the HQ for us and that we are just going on a patrol."

"Mhmmmhmm?" Then a female voice says. Both boys turn their heads towards the door. "Yeah, I don't think so." Marlene says with a look. "It's bad enough Skipper and the others are missing, I don't want to lose the two of you, too...Speaking of you...Where are the others?" She glances around.

"Ahah...Funny story…" Martial starts. "You see...They kind of...Went back in time?" He says.

"What?!" She exclaims. "When?! Why?! How?!"

"Easy, Mama, you have already called out four of the six question words!"

"Actually...I think there are fourteen of those?" Liam interrupts.

"Well, just six major ones…" Martial looks unamused. "You've been around Nova too much." Liam growls a little at him and gets nearly into his fighting position.

Marlene separates them. "My questions?" She then says.

"Nova, Gweny, and Elliot went back in time to back before that lemur king was killed to see if they can possibly get it prevented so that this war may never have happened." Liam explains. "And if it is prevented then nearly anything can happen to us, like the future could be totally different."

Martial nods. "And we might be genderswapped in some other future." He adds.

"You worry me." Liam looks at his cousin. Martial only shrugs some and looks at his mother.

Marlene is shocked and then thinks some. "Well...Then let's hope they succeed…" She sighs and then looks more at her son and hugs him. Martial has a slightly annoyed and awkward look that Liam tries to not laugh at. "I guess you may go look about Rico, but Uncle Ethan will be going with you." She says.

Liam frowns some. "Why does Dad have to go?! We'd be fine by ourselves! We're not chicks anymore! We're grown, Aunt Marlene!"

"You're not grown yet. You're fifteen, that's a teen, not an adult." She says with a look. "And either your father goes, too, or neither of you go at all."

"But Rico may need help!" Martial says. "Mom!"

"If I know anything I know that Rico can take care of himself. As your father says, he's a maverick." She says and puts her paws on her hips.

Both boys sigh and nod a little. "Alright…"

Marlene nods satisfied with a small smile. "Now, Ethan's over at the East exit already waiting for you." She says. "Good luck." Her son and nephew nod and then slide out.

* * *

Trixy softly rocks baby Elliot with a yawn. It is now late at night and the skippers and the future penguins are having another discussion in the lab...Technically, Gweny is discussing with them, Nova has already been kicked out of the lab because she stopped cooperating respectfully. Nova frowns some and waddles over to Kowalski and Marissa with a curious look at them. "What are you working on?" She asks.

Kowalski looks at her. "We are testing some of the sludge from the sewers to see how radioactive it is." He shrugs.

Nova nods and watches them. She then curiously gets out her notebook. "Ehm...I'm not sure how helpful you could be with this, but…" She pushes her blueprints to him. "I've tried just about everything and checked my calculations a lot, but I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong...And I can't really ask you in the future since you're both missing…" She says a bit quietly.

Marissa looks curiously at her and the sheet and looks over Kowalski's shoulder at it. "You tried dividing by zero…" She says and points. "Right here."

Nova looks at it surprised. "I did?!"

Marissa nods and looks back further in the equation. "Yes...Though I believe you meant to write and use eight there...Composition error, it happens to everyone." She smiles some. "For example, Kowalski tends to always forget to carry a number…" She glances at him.

"Hey, you're not perfect either! You'll forget to leave numbers once they are cancelled and try to continue them in the equation!" He shoots back at her.

"Well, at least I typically notice by the end!" She replies and puts her flippers on her hips.

"And I notice mine after double checking...Usually." He does the same as her.

Nova quietly watches them and clears her throat some. "Ehm...I wasn't trying to start a fight…" She says.

They now both look at her. "We're not arguing, we're debating." Marissa shrugs.

"No, I'm pretty sure we're arguing…" Kowalski says.

"No, it's a debate. Arguing is fighting. We aren't fighting, we are simply having a discussion about common mathematical mistakes we make and how I am better at catching them than you."

"But you _aren't_, Marissa!" Kowalski snorts. "You're no better at it than me!"

"Am too." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Are not." He crosses his flippers.

"Am too." She does the same and looks at Nova. "Now you may say that we are arguing…"

"We are not! We're discussing how you're not better at it than me!" Kowalski says.

Nova sighs and looks at the ceiling. "I'm so confused…" She then retrieves her equation from Marissa and sneaks back out from the lab to rework it using eight instead of that zero.

Trixy watches Nova take the equation to the table and then smiles softly at Elliot, who now has fallen asleep. She then takes Elliot and lays him in her bunk. "Sleep well…" She mumbles softly and covers him up. She then looks over as Gweny, Skipper, and Skippsy waddle out from the lab.

"So, we need to watch Ringtail. Big deal." Skipper shrugs. "That's too easy."

"Better easy than a world war beginning from something as seemingly insignificant as that." Gweny says with a look. "Trust me, I am really too young to be trying to lead a military team. And, I am certain Liam would prefer to not have his family separated by this war."

"I didn't say we weren't going to do it. I just said that it sounds too easy to have been what started the war." Skipper shrugs.

"Agreed...Though, that is how wars start...With the assassination of some ruler." Skippsy nods and goes towards the coffee maker.

"No." Skipper mutters to her with a look. His sister rolls her eyes a little and gets some non-caffeinated soda instead. He then returns his look to Gweny. "So...We prevent the Lemur War or whatever from preventing the death of that pest. What else does it stop?"

Gweny takes out 2 pictures and hands it to him. "You'll have to keep a watch out for their rise to power."

"Clemson and Fluffington?" Skipper says.

"You know them?" The future teen asks.

"We've tangled before, yes." He nods. "But, Clemson wouldn't come to power if the Lemur War doesn't happen, correct?"

"Wrong. They happen _because_ he becomes dictator." She shakes her head. "Then he has his spies sneak in and kidnap and execute the lemur king...Or kills him in another way...You would tell different stories, I have trouble remembering the exact details…"

Skippsy looks at him. "So you Manfredi-ed and Johnson-ed the Ringtail assassination story. Dang, you must have been hit hard by his death. Ha." She chuckles. Skipper looks unamusedly at her; his sister only shrugs with an amused look.

"This is not a laughing matter! People died!" Gweny then exclaims. "Why can't you take this seriously?!"

"It's hard to when Ringtail's involved." Skipper shrugs. "I mean, have you met him? There isn't an ounce of serious in him!"

"No, I have not met him, because in the future where I am from he is DEAD!" She says, getting frustrated.

Skipper pats her on the head. "We get it, calm down, soldier." He says. "We'll keep surveillance on him. If you want to return to the future now, you can. We've got it covered."

Gweny gives him a look. "You didn't have it covered the first go around, why should I trust you will the second. No." She shakes her head. "Nova, Elliot, and I will stay until we either disappear or whatever the heck happens after this thing is prevented."

"Whoop-di-doo." Skippsy says, but doesn't sound thrilled. "Just what we've always wanted...A back-seat 13 year old skipper…" She takes a sip of her drink.

Skipper looks at her and then at the teen. "Don't mind her she's—"

"—I know what she is, sir." Gweny interrupts him. "But, she should still be able to help in this, even if there is fighting involved."

Skipper looks unsure at her and then at his sister. "We'll see…"

Nova then waddles over to them. "I just finished, I think, a trans-time communicator." She says. "To test it I'd of course have to send one into the future…"

Gweny looks at her. "Wouldn't it already be there if you made it in the past?"

"Not necessarily...I mean, this technically isn't happening right now." She shakes her head. "And if it is there...I wouldn't know where the heck to tell Liam or Marshal to look."

"Point made, your lab is a mess." Gweny chuckles.

Nova nods some and then waddles back towards Marissa and Kowalski. "I need to borrow your Chronotron to send this thing to the future." She says. "Hopefully Liam or Marshal...Or Marlene maybe, will be there to get it."

"Eh…" Kowalski then says and waddles to his lab. "I, eh...Am a little short on Maguffium, though…" He says. "And by that, I mean I am out. I used the last of it on the Love-U-Laser 2.0 a while back..."

"Can't we find more?" Nova asks.

Kowalski nods a little slowly and thinks. "Probably...I'll just have to locate some more…"

"Please do that, Daddy, this is a really important thingy and I need to make sure it works!" Nova smiles and for a moment things feel nearly normal for her.

Marissa looks at them from her computer. "The nearest Maguffium is in the Lab of the University of Connecticut." She says.

Kowalski nods and looks at Skipper. "Sir, we need a Magiffium 239 rade." He says.

Skipper looks over at him and nods some. "Alright, take Rico with you and Marissa...Private, too." He then adds.

"Roger that." Kowalski nods.


End file.
